robotic wizard
by bob19h
Summary: after a trip to a museum harry starts down a road never traveled before. minor dumbledore bashing at the start. goodish but still mean snape. robotic harry. over powered harry. good harry. no pairings. this story is over sorry
1. 1. all it takes is an idea.

**_i dont own harry potter or A,X,L._**

Harry Potter enters the museum with his class on a field trip. his class had won a draw to visit the newly made exhibit for now unclassified military...things. no one knows much of what they will find, but thats the fun thing about it. for the first hour or two its nothing but prototype's that got scrapped for either not working no matter what they did, or just guns, planes, tanks and more stuff that no one wanted but they did not want to just destroy. then they got to the exhibit for scrapped concept ideas that had promise but lacked funds to leave the planing stage.

"and this here is a picture of some machine that would replace war dogs. As some of you guessed with it being here the project was scrapped. now over here is-" harry stopped listening as he looked at the picture of a crudely made walking machine that only vaguely looked like a dog... if he squinted and took of his glasses.

harry is extreamly smart, even though he has to keep his grades low to not make his cousin start ranting about how he obviously cheated or his aunt starts to yell that he should not be a uppity good for nothing like his mother. so while everyone else is looking at a model tank with two turrets his mind starts removing parts of the robot "dog" and replacing them with better ones that would make it larger in the legs smaller in the body and just better then what the picture shows. as he does this his mind wanders and starts imagining having a pet dog like what he is thinking up. he could ride it as it would chase the bullies away. or he could learn to ride a bike like one Dudley is said to be getting for his eighth birthday and ride beside it.

no pov.

as harrys mind wanders and his excitement over what he could do with a robotic dog climbs he unconsciously calls on his magic. it feeling his call and being all but a child itself mirroring its user loves the idea of a robot dog but it cant make it happen as they both do not know how, and it is not strong enough to brute force it into reality. so it does what all magic knows how to do but normally can not due to being to fixed in the ways of its user/master. it entered the nexus.

there is no true way to describe what the nexus is or what it looks like, but one way is to imagine a spiders web that starts at the center and branches out in all directions infinitely reaching and connecting to other points on the web. if a mortal was to even feel the nexus for but a moment he/she would know the begining of the universe and the end of time itself, for the nexus is both older than time itself and constantly being reborn and remade.

harrys magic like all magic is but a node of the nexus that has breached into the dimension closest to the core of the nexus. if someone has a node thats "closer" to the core it does not mean they are stronger or more powerful, the same goes if they have one thats barely able to enter the dimension, what makes a node of magic powerful is the amount of use it gets from the person it is linked with.

harrys magic is one of the closer nodes and has a higher number of offshoots/branches. while it does nothing for harry in his dimension it does allow it to look into the multiple possible timelines to see what the robot dogs possible futures could have been...its going to be busy... but its going to be a good workout.

one week later. harry pov

harry smiles as he uses his lunch break to research into robotics. surprisingly there is nothing he can find that goes past "it does something." so he started looking into what he can find and uses it to make his own robot research. car engine scaled down to be more space conservative, using what he can find about levers and pulleys to make arms and legs... And then he got bored. with what he has now and the amount of research it will take to figure the rest out he will be forty before it leaves the highly experimental stage. plus he still needs to add a mind to it and that is not even been started by real scientists.

so he changes his research. he once saw a man in a uniform missing his arm. his aunt nodded her head at him but then muttered about gimps taking their tax money. harry starts to think about replacing limbs and what he can do to help people like that man. first he read what he could find about the human body and what can be done after one losses a limb. again not much outside of placing a fake leg and saying that its the best they can do. harry using what he is learning makes a fake arm and hand that using flexible branches and some string he could make a grabbing hand. not anything thats super useful as you need all your fingers to use it but its a start. he then thinks of ways it can boost not harmed people. adding strength to legs or making ones eyes see farther than a hawk... harry starts to daydream of people who using stuff he makes saving people from danger or setting records that have been held for years.

inside the nexus

harrys magic sighs as it hits another dead end. gold. the one metal that the core of the nexus will only let the knowledge on how to make to maybe three nodes out of the infinite number of them. it had tried to see how non magic users make it but that way would take over one hundred of harrys already long lifetimes of the most efficient strengthening training and even then the risks would be to great to do it. it suddenly hisses as it feels the ooze that taints it spread. ever since the corrupted node of Tom riddle had more or less sprayed puss when its host had entered the other plain harrys magic could feel itself being fed upon. by using little bursts of magic when it can it can become stronger and push the ooze away but never fully remove it. and it is not able to get to the nodes that could help due to the ooze hurting it if it tries. harrys magic feels a tug and listens to harrys subconscious telling it to redirect away from the robot dog and focus on robot limbs and enhancements. it "sits" in the void between nodes and timelines thinking. it has everything to make the dog but the gold that is used inside the "brain" of the dog. everything else has parts that can be swapped or changed to not need that metal in it, and he wants a way to enhance his limbs with robotic parts... it is risky and no doubt bending every rule about that branch of magic that the nodes have to follow... but maybe, just maybe both projects can be done at the same time. harrys magic rushes to the core. it had to ask the if its possible before trying.

first chapter done.

review and comment any ideas. i leave any rule breaking powers up to you guys. list them of minor bend to splintering of the rules.

rules of magic that cant be broken listed below

1\. cant make gold unless the process is known to the host or node.

2\. cant do things the host says is impossible. e.g flying without something to help.

3\. the node can not do anything that can cause lethal harm to the host.

4\. the nodes cant interact with other nodes that are bound to a host within the dimension.


	2. 2 time passes and something new happens

**_ok i am still getting used to writing as this is my first project in years so any helpful tips are welcome. any flames will be used to warm up coffee._**

**_ok i swap pov a lot in this chapter. so no one is confused the pov just means who the narrator is following not really changing how my writing changes. _**

**_ok _****_i dont own harry potter or AXL. if i did harry would not take what he did in second forth and fifth years._**

chapter 2.

two months before harry potters eleventh birthday. midnight. under the stairs.

harry sits in his cupboard meditating. well he was trying. he was told by his school counselor that it will help him focus and "awaken his full potential" whatever that ment. if he had opened his eyes he would have seen that his hair was waving as if there was wind. he feels a pull a flash of light and his body slumps as if the strings of a puppet was cut.

inside harrys mind.

harry blinks as his vision clears. around him is an endless void filled with stars. most are blue or red. he passed one and hears the voice of his math teacher explaining to someone that they need to write down whats on the board or be forced to stay in at lunch. harry blinks in confusion as he can not remember her ever saying that. he looks at the orb and gets a snippet of his math teacher suddenly getting blue hair and him being blamed for it. he moves closer wondering what it is.

a force rips him away before he can reach out to touch the orb. "_be careful"_ barely a whisper on the non existent wind harry hears a voice._ "looking with your eyes holds knowledge unknown, looking with your hands holds danger unwanted"_ harry looks around trying to find the source of the whispering voice but only sees endless space and orbs.

taking care to keep a distance from the orbs he looks at some more. he sees moments that have happened like when he had startled his aunt while she was washing dishes and she whipped around in shock and knocking him in the head with a pan. and then there were things that never happened like him appearing on the roof of his school after Dudley had chased him into an alley.

after what felt like hours harry felt a pull on his mind and with a flash of light he is back in his cupboard with his aunt banging on the door telling him to get up. shaking off the weird dream as a figment of his imagination he gets up and starts to help make breakfast.

if there was one thing the Dursleys can't complain about is how harry turns something as unhealthy as their diet and making it healthier then it should. of course if they knew it was him taking vegetables and crushing them into a small paste then drying them in the oven carefully then making a power and covering the unhealthy food with them, Vernon would probably turn purple and need his blood presser pills. Dudley would complain that harry was poisoning them and how he is ruining everything. his aunt would just scold him for wasting food and then once no ones looking nod at him for doing the impossible. getting Vernon to eat healthier.

harry smiles slightly as he passes his aunt to start helping. she being the only one who while not being nice or even neutral to him would still show that she acknowledges that he does pull his own weight around the house, and as such he only calls her aunt or aunty. now normally that would be thought of as rude but they both know its a sign of respect that he calls her aunt and not petunia. dont let that make you think they like or can stand each other. they just dislike the other less than the rest of the Dursleys.

later that evening

harry after doing a full day of chores with little breaks here and there due to the raising heat lays down to sleep. as he closes his eyes he wonders about that strange dream he had. as if thinking of it had called it he feels the pull and with a flash he was back in the void. with a quick look he sees that everything is brighter even if there is no actual "light" to speak of and it is more organised. as he floats in the void he feels another tug, but this one is more of a calling tug and not a forceful one. heading there he finds an orb thats different than the others. it is a emerald color he only ever saw when he glares at his reflection and feels a "pulse" of something in his chest. but something else is on it. a goop that judging by the fact its spreading is not espoused to be there.

pov change the night before

harrys magic glows brighter in what would count as a smile. it had done it. it has made every preparation to turn harry into the first robotic animagus with no negatives. it took from when harry was seven all the way to when he was nine just to get permission to try it. of course it had to show progress reports to the core and show that the process never gets lower then 85% survival. of course harrys magic knows that the core knows the exact way to do the transformation with 100% survival, but who wants to be handed everything as if its theirs to take? harrys magic "hears" a sneeze from somewhere.

with a glowing smile it returns to harrys mind for the first time in years. what a mess. everywhere it looks it can see orbs of blue and red. with but a passing glance it can see that the blue orbs are the ones most linked with harrys life so far and the red ones are ones that have yet to pass. after a minute of thinking it realizes that due to it entering the nexus it has figured out how seers are made. a node that has bound itself to someone then returned to the nexus. it leaves a opening of sorts that the host can use to get glimpses of the past or future. thankfully harrys magic sees that all orbs are not connected to the nexus so they are safe to look at but touching could still be harmful.

it sees harry appear in a flash and hides. harry should not be able to enter his mind without more training then just sitting and breathing. staying out of sight it lets harry explore his mind, only needing to stop and warn him once to not touch the orbs. after harry leaves it starts to clean up and make the mess less... messy. later after getting the orbs to be in a messy spiral pattern it suddenly "screams" in pain as the ooze thats been feeding off it spreads to cover over half of its form. nodes of magic most of the time take the shape of a ball as its the simplest shape so when it means half it truely means half of its round form is covered. at that moment it sees harry reappear in his mind. maybe harry can help! with as strong a tug as it can make in its current state it gets harrys attention.

pov normal

harry looks at the green orb and without speaking he knows that it needs help and he cant touch any of the green orb. the goop is slippery but harry takes two handfuls and pulls. using all his ten year old might harry manages to get the goop to let go of most of the green orb but the last bit holds on for all its got. with a snarl harry yells "sorry but i need more leverage!" as he slams his foot into the green orb. the goop snaps cleanly off before turning to dust and the green orb is sent flying out of sight. harry on the other hand can be seen thrashing like someone having a seizure or something similar. the cause is from him touching what is as close to the nexus as he will ever get.

pov harrys magic

after spinning around dizzy for a minute it gets its bearings and heads back to harry. if it was allowed it would launch a swarm of curses at the stupid boy. if he had used his hands to do that and not his foot he would not have been able to let got and that would have fried his mind completely! but because he used his foot - as painful as it was - harry had more or less saved his own life. it will take a few days for harrys mind to fix itself but he will be fine... hopefully.

and then a net of chains wraps around harrys mind.

**_chapter two is done._**

**_cliffhanger!_**

**_review any faults or things i may have messed up. i try to fix any errors but im one person so i have my faults. like follow blah blah blah. i write as the muse comes so send ideas to help figure out what i can do better or make this funnier._**


	3. 3 time means nothing

**_i made up a hospital name that sounded good as i dont know any over there._**

saint Ann's hospital. coma ward. one month before harrys eleventh birthday.

Albus Dumbledore looks at the unconscious form of harry potter. its been a month since he had fallen into a coma after something troubling had happened.

in the month before that moment Albus had been checking up with ms. fig on how the young potter was. halfway through their tea and crumpets an impulse of raw magic was felt growing at an unnatural speed. while impulses are a natural phenomenon it was not common for them to grow this quickly. for a normal impulse it will take around three months to grow and then release their energies harmlessly into the air, with the longest recorded lasting seven months. they are also what enables beings not born of magic to be able to harness magic, aka muggleborns. but if they grow and burst like the one albus feels is about to do it could level the surrounding sixteen or so miles. Albus stands up and with a sweep of his wand he casts a locator spell. _'no!_ _not there!'_ with agility one would not think someone his age would have Albus jumps over ms. Figs coffee table and rushes through her front door. just as his feet hits the lawn of the dursley family he hears ms. Figs door hit the ground. without a care albus enters the house and starts looking around casting locator spells only for them to fail under the oppressive strength of the magic in the air.

Vernon who had been in the living room stomps over and starts yelling. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING BREAKING INTO MY HOUSE YOU FREAK! I WILL CALL THE COPS ON YOU IF YOU DON-" albus with a flick of his wrist and a lot of wasted magic to overcome the pressure he is under stuns Vernon before looking at petunia who had followed her husband. "there is little time to explain, lives are at risk! where is mister potter!" she just points at the cupboard.

"we will be speaking about proper care of a child after i save your lives." with one hand he rips the door off locks and all only to be flung back by a wave of raw magic. thankfully being a wizard makes you tougher and stronger then most muggles so he only got a nasty bruise and a mild headache. after picking himself up albus looks at the glowing body of harry potter. his hair is whipping around as if it is alive, his skin has glowing green lines flowing with his veins, and the most shocking is even though his eyes are closed they are glowing killing curse green. with these symptoms there is only one cause for someone of his age. harry is becoming an obscurus.

while the symptoms are shared with other things of similar or worse ailments only that one is at all possible for someone who has been reported to have used next to no magic in his life, because how would a child who does not even know of magic train it to the point his young body starts being over saturated by it? thankfully if caught quickly an obscurus change can be reversed. with two swishes, five flicks and a jab albus casts a custom binding charm that will hopefully fix the boy. it works fast and harry falls into a deep sleep with the only sign that something is wrong being if one was to check his eyes they would be glassy and unresponsive.

three days after that ms. Fig had called him and it was found out harry had fallen into a coma and no one can figure out whats wrong. albus has stayed with the boy as often as he could checking him over with any magic he could safely use in a muggle building to find whats wrong, but everything just said he was sleeping.

inside harrys mind.

"you got any three's?" a fish appears for a second before disappearing. harry picks up a card from a pile between him and his magic. a letter five appears with a question mark. "go fish. how long have we been stuck in here for?" a card floats from the pile into as a whispering voice enters his ears_ "it has been a month outside your mind. in here its been three"_ harry looks up as he sees his magic shrink a little as it speaks. one of the downsides of being a orb of limitless potential is it must use its power to project a voice if its wanting to speak. making images in his mind takes no magic what so ever as they can make anything if they tried hard enough. though harry cant do more then make a blob that disappears after a second at the moment.

harry looks up at the "net" that wraps around his mind. it had formed when the guy with a white beard had guessed wrongly on what was happening to him. his body was being forced to readjust to having more then little magic. apparently when his magic had entered the nexus it had left him with only enough to cast one or two spells if he knew how to do so for emergencies. then with all the work it took bouncing back and forth in the nexus plus fighting off that ooze for so long had made harry have as much magic as the average adult without the control needed to use it. so it had caused whats known as over saturation. pretty much he was expelling so much magic it started to burn out his body.

kicking his magic and almost dieing also did not help but that had been fully mental and had no outward sign.

if harry had been outside of his mind when the bind was cast nothing would have been different. he just would be weaker then normal. but because of him being in his mind it trapped him inside it as well. like with his magic only a small part of his mind is allowed out to do everything it needs to do, everything that is able to exit the bind is all that drives his body. right now it is more or less a puddle of nothing as it tries to figure out how to control his body..."why are you making robot sounds?" harry looks at his magic that had suddenly started beeping and booping. _"no reason"_ harrys eyes narrow as he looks at his watermelon sized core.

suddenly the void got brighter. "oh lights are on." and with that they hear harrys voice and the bearded mans talking. for the most part its the normal "are you ok" stuff. after a bit it gets to be about how he is to head to hogwarts to learn magic. "that man can waffle on a lot." the words "yep" appear in front of harrys eyes. "so... what do we do now?" harry asks as the lights dim showing the dulled down him had fallen asleep.

"_upgrade time"_ harry smiles at that. the upgrades were going to be fun. so far they had made a few to be done once his body starts moving. while they are simple stuff like making his bones and muscles into metal and a metallic weave they still are cool. as his magic had put it he needs them so to lesson the pain his body will go through when he transforms into his robotic form. of course they will add stuff as needed to his human body so he does not rely upon just his transformations skills. but until they know whats going on they can only plan for it. at the moment if nothing made them change plans the base upgrades will be done at the end of first year and any hopefully small ones they find are needed by second years end. harry shudders wondering why he feels like he jinxed himself.

pov albus

albus smiles as he leaves the now properly sleeping harry potter. when the boy had woken up it was to no surprise that his eyes showed little intelligence, no one can spend a month in a coma and be ready for the world after just waking. after talking and explaining to him about magic he had cast a charm most parents learn to cast silently and wandlessly. the deep sleep charm is both useful and useless as it needs you to be touching the one its to be used on, a friendly pat on the boys shoulder solved that issue.

albus looks at the date on a calender and cringed. two months until classes started and he still had a lot of preparing needed to be done. mainly cleaning the pranks that somehow are still primed to go off, he swears some of them were from when James potter had personally filled the school full of pranks.

pov harry

harry lays on a bed looking at the endless void. "you know what, without the feeling of gravity this is not that comfy." he floats up as the bed fades away. harry looks around as if there was anything he had not memorized in the nine months he had been trapped in his mind. of course to everyone else it had been only three months but hey keeping count is helping him stay sane.

with a flicker of thought harry looks through his..."what did we call it again?" "_dumber double"_ "oh right. thanks" harry looks through the eyes of his dumber double. right now he is on a train heading to hogwarts with a red headed boy who harry and his magic both say needs a book on social etiquette. who just goes up to someone and asks if they remember seeing his parents get murdered or to see the scar you got from a madman? of course being less intelligent his double did not think like that and just shrugged off the rude boys question and showed his scar. "i know that his intelligence took a heavy hit when he was made but did it have to be that bad?" harry and his magic had used the time since his body awoke to now to see what was different between the original and the copy. the findings were not good. as his mind was trapped in a limiter bind with only a small part of his intelligence and a few random parts of his personality can get through his outlook on the next few years did not look good. though he should be happy it was his dislike of bullies, his relaxed attitude and lack of fear to protect others that made up his doubles core personality. as it stands harry gave it till sixth year for when the bearded man will remove the bind. and then be strangled with said beard for putting said bind on in the first place.

with a flick of his wrist a sword appears. it is bland and has no defining features to it. with a look of concentration harry starts to change the sword to look like one he had seen in a book. after getting it to look mostly like it he looks up and sees it had taken him three real world hours to get it to that state. "darn still slow at it. well i am doing stuff masters of the mind take years to learn so i'll take what i can get" with that the sword fades and he makes a flower start to grow out of his hand. he had picked up the habit to making things with his mind as a way to pass time and to help him get a better focus on his mind. he had started with a ball and slowly adding colors to it. then he made flowers like he is doing now and his next task is to make a sword or just something of detailed shape and color to help him get better at larger constructs. he keeps up making flowers as its fun to mix the colors.

later

harry looks at the small pot of flowers he had just made, all just vaguely looked like flowers but some start changing as his mind focuses on adding details to them.

BANG.

harry jumps as something slams into and then off of the net that represents the bind keeping him trapped. with a glance at the now puddle that was once a nearly passable flower pot harry looks into his doubles memory and finds that it was something called a sorting hat that shook the bind. but it had just read what was passing through the bind and left calling out Gryffindor. "so that happened" before deciding on trying to make a rope that flexes.

**_ok this took longer then i thought to make. mainly as i needed to figure out how to do the sorting without messing up the plot. so i just threw that in to fix it. if you want to know what year harry leaves his mind i leave this hint. it is amazeing._**

**_ps sorry if i repeated things. i tend to do that if i cant get the chapter done in a day or two but i do reword parts to hopefully fix it_**. **_if that bugs you i apologize. i dislike it as well_****_. also harry being able to use his mind to make things does have more uses other than as a way to pass time._**


	4. potion masters thoughts and troll

pov snape

Severus Snape glares at the potter spawn as he meanders to the Gryffindor table. without even speaking with the boy he can tell potter is a simple minded dunderhead, no one with more than three working brain cells would be accepted into the house of bullies. as far as snape is concerned if you wear red and gold you are a cruel heartless bully that needs to be taught a lesson. except longbottom who is one of the few who is not tainted with cruelty in his heart. having known the boy his whole life as he tries to find a way to help longbottoms parents, snape knows that while he is a clumsy and shy boy longbottom would do anything if it would help snape wake his parents up.

snape feels the chain on his neck start to heat up as the charm he placed on it tells him he has two more hours before he has to get back to his privet lab and work on his potion. after the rest of the sorting was done and food was placed snape locked eyes with the potter brat. snape using the brief eye contact to hurl a mental probe at the brat so he will know what slytherin the brat wants to torment. snape almost flinches as he hits a mental wall on the brats mind. with the little time he has snape looks at it and finds only pieces of the br-. . .boys mind is even functional, the rest is all locked up in whatever that wall is. after the eye contact is broken snape hides his shock as best as he can and leaves stating he needs to use the loo.

after leaving the room he heads to his lab and passes himself in the hall. he enters his privet lab and takes over stirring as the snape who he took over from takes a timeturner and turns it twelve times. normally it would be agenst the rules to see yourself but needing ten years of "constantly" working on this one potion on top of teaching classes and sleeping all at the same time he was given a test and was proven to be mentally capable to handle the stress and was handed the timeturners needed for this task. the task of brewing a highly volatile, highly expensive, and highly sensitive potion that has a small chance to awaken the comatose longbottoms. it had taken two years to find mention of the potion in a Aztec temple and then one to piece together everything needed to make it. "now two cups of Hungarian horntail snot. slowly stir clockwise four hundred times then quickly stir counter clockwise ninety seven. . . my arms are going to fall off soon... three more years of this and then i hopefully can take a shower." snape without stopping brushes his greasy hair out of his eyes. almost seven years of cleaning charms and freshening charms had shown that they dont work on ones hair.

harry pov

harry sits on nothing as he watches a diagram of his body slowly change from bone white to a metallic color. at the rate it was going he guessed a little before Halloween before his bones are at the first metal stage. titanium. they had planed to just jump to goblin steel or mythril but found it would be better to have it start as a lesser metal so they know how to do the change properly. plus metal to metal changes took less magic and time. harry tunes into his dumber double as it just makes it to his first class. . . "it started with a T... oh right, transfiguration." harry ignores his magics mental snort at him forgetting the name of his class inside his mind as he listens to his teacher explain the rules of the class. "this feels like what im doing with my mind... huh at least i'll be great at transfiguration once im out." harry smiles as he just realized he had unknowingly had been learning a step in how to cast magic and one of the key things for transfiguration. picturing what you want with your mind and will it to happen. after listening in for the task given harry just blinks as a match appears in his hand and he starts the practice as well.

time skip

harry and his magic both "blink slowly" as they stare at the large brute that is about to hit his body. "my bets are on backhand" "_i say club"_ both say almost casually. why? simple. harrys body at the moment is 99% titanium and the last 1% is laced with solid mythril. ***THUD****. CLANG. CRUNCH. MULTIPLE CRASHES*** "huh he kicked me. also im so not paying for the...one. two...six walls i just crashed through as that was the trolls fault." harry watches as his double gets back up and punches the in screaming troll in the face. it went out like a light but what would you expect when a metal fist hits someone in the face...other then said face turning to mulch. troll skulls thankfully are thick enough that it just was going to get a headache. its foot on the other hand is most likely broken beyond recognition

harry snickers at the faces of the teachers when his double said he had got lost on the way to the common room and then punched a fully grown troll hard enough to knock it out. the best part is it was completely true! his double has no sense of direction and like no attention span so after two minutes of staying with the group heading to the dorms he had just took a left and wandered until he met the troll. "well at least we got dinner and a show"

**_a shorter chapter buy it was more for geting the last player on the field and allowing me to skip to when the action happens. i was told i have a jumpy way of writing and apologize if that bugged you i had only ment to get what i counted as important stuff out then getting to the longer chapters that will have more actual speaking and interaction._****_ next chapter holds the end of first year as it is important then a jump to fourth year. the jump will make sense and SHOULD flow properly if i do it right._**


	5. fight and binds

**_i dont own harry potter or A.X.L._**

harry glares at the two-faced man in front of him. it had taken ron getting a head injury and Hermione giving him a pep-talk but he now stood in front of the man about to steal the philosopher's stone. . . well his double at least. he had wanted to scream at "his" friends for thinking the thief was snape. anyone with a brain would realize that albus would not leave the stone in the school if he had thought it was someone on staff. of course the universe made it so he was right and wrong. it had need someone possessing someone on the staff. both harry's had not bothered to remember the mans name after they saw how stupid he acted and just called him stutters.

as harry watches his double get caught in rope and forced to look in the mirror he takes a glance at all that his magic had done and what they had started. his bones are now pure mythril and to their shock when they had changed parts of his muscles into goblin steel it had taken parts of his real muscles and fused it into itself and started to work like a normal muscle. after that they had carefully turned all muscles that they could into it. they then thought of defence before face-palming. his body was unbreakable and was made of the two metals that the killing curse did not destroy with one shot. testing through history showed it took at least twenty at one time to make them buckle under the pressure.

for offence they had taken something they had seen in one of the vision orbs. in it he had been watching a tv show and this guy with orange hair had fused his hand with his sword. they both said awesome and then spent a mental month making two swords that would work alone or as a pair. the first was as long as his body and was wide enough on the flat side to use as a shield while still being light and small enough that the normal human wizard could use it. its main use was to cleave the enemy in two or block a spell. the second was shorter and skinnier and was ment to stab or slash the enemy while still having the weight to balance out the first. both blades were green like his eyes but that could change if he used them to fire off a spell in the heat of battle.

snapping back to reality. . . he was in the real world. with a quick glance he noticed he was holding a stone that seemed to be allowing him to be free of the bind. oh he could feel the bind trying to force him back under it and becoming tighter as it does. he would not let this opportunity to go to waste. looking up he see's snake-face telling him to hand over the stone, not wanting his freedom gone harry clutches the stone tighter and brings it to his chest. "not happening snake breath" his robe rips open as his chest opens to show a hole that suckes the philosopher's stone into it before closing. "well that happened" both harry and snake face say at the same time. he then glares at the man who had killed his family. "i hope you like shish kabob because im in the mood for snake" harry flicks his wrist and conjures his shorter sword. it fuses to his hand once he grabs it. just in time as well as he takes a spell to the chest and feels the sword jerk in his hand. a feral grin is etched on harry's face as he sidesteps the next spell. "i would say something humorous but that would be lame, kinda like your aim" harry slashes the next spell and to his astonishment he had started a magical ping pong match.

two hours later albus pov

albus walks into the last room expecting to see harry okay and Professor Quirrell less okay. what he found was both people in a fight to the death using magic and swords. both holding a sword and a wand as they either shoot a spell or take a slash at the other as they dodge or block, though only harry is doing so without looking stupid. albus sends a flurry of stunners that drop both of them. with a careful eye he checks everything in the room and then after making sure no trap spells had been placed does he truely enter the battle scared room. with a spell he finds the stone but his eyes widen when it says it rests inside of harry.

albus runs a careful hand on harry as he checks for any broken bones or internal injury having learned long ago that you never use medical charms on a stunned person as it is bad for both of your health. as his fingers run over the sword that is fused to the boys hand he jumps back as the flesh peels off the hilt and the boys hand becomes whole once more. the blade slowly fades showing it had been conjured and not transfigured like albus had first thought.

with the knowledge that something like that could happen again albus carefully passes his hand over harrys ribs counting them and checking if any are broken and which one it would be. after checking that he passes harrys collarbone at which point he pulls back as the boys chest opens up like two doors.

steeling his stomach albus looks and almost feels his jaw drop as instead of organic things a normal person would have harrys internals looked like a person had dipped everything in metal and then changed some things. first of all he could not see lungs or a heart but in the place of his heart was the philosophers stone. albus at first thought harry was being kept alive by the stone but after a few seconds the stone is tossed out of the hole it was in and an orb of green magic takes its place. a flash of light hits albus before harrys chest snaps shut and the ripped skin seals up.

albus feels as if he is forgeting something before picking up the stone and carrying the slightly heavy boy to the hospital wing.

no pov

it would be a few days before harry potter was found to be in a coma that nothing they try will wake him from. snape and Neville start having long conversations over the next two years as harry is left laying on a bed with the only sign of him living being his breathing.

harrys magic pov

harrys magic floats in the void that is harrys mind as it looks at the upgrades the node inside that stone had done. when it had first been held in harrys hand it had fast tracked everything they had planed and then removed some things like with the heart and lungs. it had left the act of breathing alone as that would hide the fact harry is different. it had also left plans for other upgrades that they had thought of but did not think as important enough to actually plan for. the most shocking thing was it had given harrys magic the knowledge on how to make gold. with that they both had changed harrys body as fast as they could in the two hour fight making harry less human and more machine. they had scraped most human things like eating to live and made it so if he has a scrap of magic left he will live. of course they left ageing and dieing to be natural so he can die and is not immortal so not to get in trouble.

the best part was because the node from the stone was one of the few that had to brake the rule of interacting with other nodes. the elixir of life was made from the mixed magic of the drinker and the stone, so everything that happened was within the rules that they must follow.

looking up at the "net" around harrys mind it seems to glare at harry who had been tangled into the net and all but froze mentally. until that bind is removed harry is as good as brain dead.

**_ sorry for the wait as this chapter and the start of the next is not wanting to form in my head. question should harry wake up thinking he is still in the fight or just wake up and be confused? its whats holding up the updates so comment your ideas._**


	6. 6 potions and lightshows

**_i was told the last chapter was confusing so ill brake it down. harrys bones are now pure mythril and his muscles are pure goblin steel. to put it into a easier way adamantiem bones and vibranium muscles. i took the idea from age of ultron where its stated vibranium bonds to organic matter. also i like X-men. the stone letting harry out of the bind worked like this, it is the philosopher's stone it can do stuff like that. ok this is just because im lazy but if the cup chooses someone not in the room they will appear in a burst of flame. i own nothing i just like writing _****_stuff._**.

snape pov 1994

severus snape wipes sweat off his brow as he counts his stirring."997.. 998..999..1000.. seven drops of dragon blood from seven different nesting female dragons.. stir 10,00 times counter clockwise then add seven drops of Phoenix tears from a newly burned phoenix... almost done!" snape grabs a cloth to stop any tears or sweat from contaminating the potion, he can not fail at this point. another two days and he will get the shower to end all showers!

snape grins like a loon as he swaps with his other self before turning back time by twelve hours. he now gets to sleep for twelve hours and get woken up by a spell that tells him to head to his class and teach. as he lays down he cant help but think of the passed three years.

in the first year harry potter had shown signs of being partially to mostly brain dead, though how he was still functional is up to debate. then after a few strange things happening that year the boy just... stopped. his vitals all say he is sleeping and even though his jaw is clamped shut and madam pomfrey cant set the "feeding tube" the boy still grows and has even shown to gain muscles.

in the second year. . . a lot of bad things happened. first was that weasley girls down right creepy desire to see potter. the few times she had got by the charms that were set to stop people from getting to him pomfrey always had to stop her from doing something crazy. from shaking him to try and wake him up to attempting to pour a unknown potion into his mouth, his lips all but being sealed and his jaw being like a vice had stopped that from working. it was later shown that the potion was the "adults pepper up" potion. after a few questions it was just her grabbing the first thing saying pepper up and not reading to see if it was the right one. then after all that the girl got possessed by some book and set a baslisk on the school. after a full year of trying to stop the attacks it was the lovegood girl that saved the day. she had all but dragged albus to the second floor girls washroom and summoned a snake to open the secret door. they still dont know how she knew where it was she just looked at them unblinking until they stopped asking.

third year was just a mess. the mutt had escaped azkaban and had attacked the youngest male weasley twice before the rat had been spotted by that damb werewolf albus had hired for that year and had been shown to be peter pettigrew and the mutt was not the mass murderer everyone had thought he was and was set to be free. well... that would have been the outcome if the rat had not escaped before minister fudge had seen him and fudge had just upped the order to A,K on sight... dunderheads all of them...

and now a stupid tournament yeah thats not going to bite them in the arse somehow.

harrys magic pov

harrys magic glows in as it finishes the newest upgrade. it had taken the eye thing a robot man had from a game that it had seem in one of the orbs. there was the option to do the split mask one but it would have stood out to much and the single eye one just looks way cooler. it has heat vision, x-ray, zoom like binoculars, can see through invisibility magic, it could track using multiple ways magical and mundane. it almost had lasers but the drain was not worth it. the best part is in its default position it is covered by his hair and is almost completely invisible.

other upgrades had been more like fixes to what harry already had. fixing his muscles so they are more streamlined and pack enough punch to literally one hit KO a dragon... if he could get close enough to hit it that is. his bones had been thinned down to make him lighter but seeing as they are practically unbreakable thinning them did not weaken him at all. his eyes were the hardest to fix as for some reason, they that taken a full mental year just to get them to 20-20 vision. after that struggle harrys magic had started the eye thing so to do what it wanted without that stupid struggle again.

harrys magic starts working on his animagus form. it was done long ago but it gets a once over every now and then to see if it can be improved and most of the time its little stuff like adding fire proofing rune powered charms on all parts or changing its paint job... again... how hard is it to not clash green, silver, red, and gold! its now the base color is a deep green with stripes of silver and gold making "vain's" run throughout the armor. the red is mainly around the spine and tail with branches to each limb that thin out into nothing before the first leg joint.

the model is a copy from what it would have one day become but with the speaker it uses to speak with having better quality and the thrusters on its sides being strong enough to do almost true flight. it can fly if it had wings to give lift but they just kept getting in the way so that was shelved until its absolutely needed.

as these thoughts pass its mind harrys magic starts to poke at the bind around harrys mind, mainly around the part that harry himself is tangled in. at the moment harry has half of his left hand free and at the rate it is going he will die of old age before he is back to being trapped inside of the bind much less free of it completely. and with his body being in a coma it has no idea whats going on outside so had thrown his body into a "lockdown" mode that makes it so you cant feed him any potion or poison. in other words its as if he is made of stone and you cant move even one muscle... well there is one way but who would do something so cruel to someone who is bedridden.

night of the champion choosing. snape pov

as the night passes with a crawl snape tapped the vial in his pocket. inside the vial sat half of the potion he had spent ten years working tirelessly to get right on the first and only attempt he would have. and he had done it! it was exactly as it was described. a nearly clear liquid that at the center sat a glowing orb of white, and it just needed the hair of the receiver to set who it will heal of anything... even death if the body was not decomposing. now though the extremely powerful but dangerous potion will be used to fix the minds of one of the longbottoms and harry potter. it had taken till this year but Neville and his grandmother had both agreed that harry needed it more than Neville's father who had fallen into declining health suddenly not long after neville had talked to them about how he did not know what he should do with the second dose of the potion. everyone had taken that as frank saying that he would not let some child be hurt so he could be saved.

"harry potter" snapes head snaps up hearing albus say that name. with a whoosh of flame harry is all but dumped onto the great halls floor. snape walks up to albus and reads the paper. it said harry potter alright but the handwriting was off. "whoever put the boys name in just screwed themselves." snape mutters under his breath but as always with him speaking everyone heard him. "now lets get this deadweight up and mobile" with little flare snape tugs the hair needed and adds it to the vial. two shakes from rising to dead stop followed by two from left to right stopping just before the stopper passed his shoulder made the potion glow a vibrant green. snape then grabs the boys jaw and attempts to pry it open. nothing.

no pov.

the whole hall wanted the laugh at the funny sight of the most hated man in hogwarts - not counting filtch as he is nicer if you get him butterbeer - failing to get someone to drink a potion. luna lovegood suddenly stood up and walks up to snape. "i do believe this will help. but be quick to pour it" with that said she lifts her leg over her head showing she is wearing rainbow colored yoga pants under her robes and drops it on harry making every male flinch. harrys eyes snap open and a screech befitting a banshee exit his mouth. snape pours the potion even as he gets away from the crazy teen.

almost immediately harrys chest started to glow. it started as a dim but constant glow but steadily it grew to a near blinding level that actually burned his clothing. after the glow dimmed to a level that you could see the boy it was obvious that the potion did something. where his heart should be a glowing circle pulsed like a heartbeat. branching from it are lines that cover most of his body, all are straight with any turns being at a ninety or fourty-five degree angle. the lines range from as thin as a thread to as thick as that wooden muggle writing tool he had once used... whatever its called. the lines went to his feet and made small glowing circles on his toes and heels, for his hands it was the same but with his palms instead. around his head is where it was weird. while most of his face is free of glowing lines two lines come from around his ears to make circles around his eyes as if he was wearing glasses. then harry opens his eyes and blinds some with the fact they shine like two green spotlights.

"...why does it feel like the troll came back for revenge?"

**_thats it for this chapter. most likely feeling rushed but i have literally rewrote this ten times before settling for this. here is a question for you guys. do you want me to continue with what ive got or redo it with more stuff in the first year?_**


	7. 7 midnight testing and breakfast

"speaking"

'_thinking' _

**'harrys** **magic speaking/typing to harry'**

**"_axl harry speaking_****_"_**

**_this chapter holds harry using his transformation for the first time. also a person asked why i dont capitalize my sentences and the reason is i use my phone and just dont remember to capitalize things. if you want i will fix it but otherwise i'll stick to how my phone puts it out._****_ also changed the summery as i am making harry op with his strength and reflexes._****_ i dont own hp or axl i just like writing now and then._**

great hall midnight harry pov

CRACK!!! "oh man that felt good" harry says as he finishes stretching and making loud and painful cracking sounds, the sound being even louder in the empty room having snuck out of the medical wing where he was all but sticking charmed to his bed not even fifteen minutes after waking up. turns out that waking up looking like a neon sign is not normal.

"so lets see what being in a coma did to my body" harry smirks as he starts by throwing punches that make small gusts of wind, not strong enough to do anything but still would spook someone if he threw a fake punch and they felt it. after he got the feel of his punches he threw a sideways kick like in the movies as hard as he could and felt every part of his body shift to put the most power into it. BOOM. harry falls clutching his ringing ears just as the bottom half of his shoe peeled off the opposite wall where it had flown after his kick broke the last threads holding the old thing together. "right. robotic body is a LOT faster and stronger than human... also i think i killed my shoe. the sound was cool though."

harry flicks his hand and the two parts of his shoe meld back together. harry could have used his wand but after the three "years" he lived in his head using just his mind to do anything he had unknowingly became adept at wandless casting and did not care that it was rare to get lumos to work much less the repairing charm.

with a click the left side of harrys vision goes dark before lighting up with screens showing simple stuff like the table next to him is oak wood to how much longer he has till he needs to get back to the medical wing. three hours and fifteen minutes. '**shall we try the transformation?**' harry having gotten used to seeing words appear in his vision just nods and grunts as his flesh is torn before turning into metal plating and his body drops onto all fours. in harrys place stood a metal wolf that if you ignored the drill filled mouth and the glowing green eyes would look cute. . . right before you felt said drills in your rump for calling him cute.

harry stands up unsteady on his feet having said he wanted to learn to walk in the form as a way to earn the rite to use it. taking an unsteady step harry begins the long process of learning to walk as a wolf. **_"ok not that bad so fa-oof"_** harry says in a robotic but clearly harry voice before tripping on his paws and meeting the floor muzzle first. getting back up harry then spends the next hour tripping and leaving scratches on the stone floor as he tries to walk from one end of the room to the other without tripping or stumbling... he has a long way to go.

after harry turned back and remakes his clothes as they had been torn to shreds with his first transformation, he summons his two swords and snorts at them both being made blunted. **'lets not break the thousand year old things shall we :)'** "a smiley face? i guess even things that have no real age are immature" harry then starts swinging the swords with a little skill, having had practiced with them before the fight with stutters. most swings would have made anyone proficient with a blade scream in outrage but hey he's learning. after an hour of that he then sneaks back into the medical wing. " and where have you been? i believe i had told you to not move an inch and what did you do? you left the room to who knows where! at least you have stopped glowing so i can take these silly glasses off now" madam pomfrey scolds as she takes off some muggle shades that she needed to see under the intensity of harrys brief time as a neon sign. she then all but shoves harry into a bed and actually cast sticking charms on him. "stay put"

eight AM hospital wing

harry after managing to break the sticking charms yawns as he looks out the window that is beside his bed.

"AARRRGGG!!!!!!" harry blinks and looks to his left to find that during his yawn he had snatched the hand of the headmaster - who most likely was about to get his attention - and all but crushed it. "sorry about that headmaster it was a reflex" harry says as he lets go. "n-no problem harry j-just be careful with a grip like that" albus says stuttering a bit as he flexes his hand making it pop as the bones go back in place.

"now would you do an old man a favor and let me ask some questions?" he asks after he stops flexing his hand. "you just asked one but sure" harry says smirking. "ok here are two fairly simple ones. how are you feeling and how did you sleep?" "i feel fine and i did not sleep as i woke up to late in the day to be able to sleep at all" albus frowns in concern at the second answer. "well i hope you get some sleep soon as you are a growing boy. now the next question i have is, do you know why you were asleep for two years?" harry keeps his face from frowning as he looks out the window. "i know why and i dont feel like talking about it with you right now. maybe once i can sort my head out a bit more" harry says barely keeping the bite out of his words and thanking whoever was controlling the universe that he had let go of the windowsill before talking or it might have shattered under his grip. "ok harry i shall wait. one last question and i shall take you to the great hall for breakfast. do you feel like you can catch up to your year mates or do you wish to drop to second year?" harry taps his chin in thought as he considers the options. "i'll try to catch up but if i cant at least get done third year before the halfway point of whats left of the school year we can drop me off in the year i had gotten up to and finish catching up over the summer" "good choice now lets get you something to eat"

the great hall

as harry enters the great hall he almost snorts as he hears people asking each other on why the floor has one inch gashes in it. the rumors are as simple as it was always there and they never noticed it before, to a werewolf had thrown a party.

"hello harry how are you feeling?" harry looks to his left at the bushy haired girl who had asked the question. "...library girl right?" harry askes completely straight faced. the red headed boy next to her snorts at the girls face as she goes bright red. "oh i almost did not see you checkmate. did you get shorter?" and suddenly their roles became reversed as harry snorts and grins at them. "dont be like that guys i remember you both. Jane and Philip right?" the grin on harrys face showing that he's messing with them. "i see that you gained a sense of humor in that nap you took but please keep it to yourself and save us our sanity" albus says chuckling as he walks away.

harry sits down with the red head boy named ron to his left and the bushy haired girl named hermione to his right. "so... how was your nap?" ron asks as a way to break the silence. "meh i felt like i got stunned by a old goat and then rudely awoke right afterwards." harry says as he grabs a sandwich that looks to be ham. . . steak? awesome. "really? well i read that not even the strongest stunner cast can last more than twenty-four hours before it fails. so obviously that is not why you were in a coma" hermione states with her nose in the air. "wow and i thought you were annoying in first year. you topped yourself with what? two sentences? i do believe it was me who was in the coma and knows what happened in that room." harry says as he digs into breakfast ignoring the feeling of the food turning into energy after it sits in his stomach for a few seconds. turns out having your body not need food makes it turn the food into a form of energy that takes the strain off his magic.

harry did not know why but he felt he will be having a fun but tough year.

**_ok i had wanted to add a lot more to this chapter but i could not think of a way to do so without making it be strained. next chapter will either be harry about to do the first task or a day or two before that to just add filler things._**


	8. 8 wolf vs dragon

"speaking"

'_thinking_'

'**harrys magic speaking/typing to harry'**

**_"axl harry speaking"_**

midnight 8 hours before the first task.

harry growls as he once again fails to walk more than ten feet without slipping and adding yet another scratch into the floor. **_"why is this so hard!"_** harry yells as he stamps his paw to the ground. then to his surprise his wolf like paw turned into something more like a goat or horse. '**easy mode activated'** **_"you could have done that days ago!"_** harry snarls as he walks around with more confidence in his step.**_' its from when the axl program was in prototype and they did not have the time for it to learn to use wolf paws. horse hooves give better traction and stability.' _**harry just snarls before seeing how well he can run.

two hours still the first task. great hall.

harry snorts into his goblet as a French girl with blond hair breaks her ruby red high heeled shoes by stepping on one of the inch deep claw marks. he did choke on his drink when her face met Goyles lap as he was just getting up. "well thats going into history as the only time Goyle gets a girl to touch his crotch" ron says as he helps harry clean the mess he made shooting pumpkin juice out of his nose. "ron that is so rude! . . . but also most likely true" hermione yells before agreeing with ron.

"i got to go. us _champions_ need to get ready" harry says putting a malfoy-ish tone on champions, making them laugh.

harry quickly makes it to the tent and gets handed an outfit. "all champions are to wear these so nothing but their wand comes into the task. had a few in the past that had forgot something in their pockets and the rules took it as them cheating and... well i just hope the reports were exaggerated." harry gulps and enters a changing room to put on the leotard like under cloth and then the robe that looks similar to his seeker uniform.

five minutes before harrys task starts.

harry paced in the tent as he watched numbers and facts about the Hungarian horntail flew past his vision. most prominent, it is the only dragon known to slap most spells back at the caster with its tail. while most dragon scales can reflect spells most cant aim where it is sent.

"ok spells are not an option as i dont want to play badminton with a dragon... swords could work but the fact i need to split my focus on maintaining the spell means it could slow my reflexes to where i cant dodge in time... transforming could work but that will be a last resort or if it earns a ass kicking." harry mutters as he keeps reading the facts that pass his vision.

a boom is heard and harry looks at the tent opening as it looses the golden glow that trapped him in the tent. harry smirks as he walks out into the arena. SMACK! and is right away sent flying as the horntail uses him for batting practice. "okay, that **_hurt"_** harry growls as he shifts forms mid air and digs his paws into the ground firing his jet boosters to slow himself down.

pov announcer just before harry enters. all words are spoken no quotation marks in it.

\- and up next is the boy who lived, harry potter! little is known on how he got in the tournament but seeing as it has become public knowledge of the boy being in a coma, most suspect it was a ploy to force the boy to loose his magic!

here comes the champion now! LOOKOUT! potter just got sent flying by the- did he just turn into a metal dog?

potter charges at the nest, the horntail closing in fast! potter jumps out of the way just before the horntail can swipe at him, sparks are flying showing that it must have been a close call! AAARRRGGG! MY EARS! potter has just bitten into the horntails wing and i've never heard a dragon screech like that before! it is shaking him like a rag doll! and with a bloody splatter potter is sent into the wall with a chunk of the horntails wing still in his mouth! he is going to feel that in the morning! potter gets back up and charges at the horntail again, looks like he is going to bit- potter slides under the horntail and kick's the golden egg into the stadium exit! now all he has to do is get out of there and he will have the fastest time of them all! potter is half way to the exit, THAT DRAGON IS THE BEST BEATER OF THE CENTURY! POTTER HAS BEEN SENT FLYING OUT OF THE ARENA AND THE DRAGON HANDLERS HAVE BEEN CALLED!

harry pov after kicking the egg.

**'ok you got the golden omelet now get out of there before she sits on you!'** harry reads as he scrambles to the exit. **_"that was not that bad"_** harry says in his robotic voice. a shadow appears to his right. **_"oh shiiiiiiiiit"_** harry yells as six tons of dragon meat sends him flying. **_" is that hagrids pumpkin field?"_** harry asks as he crashes head first into award wining pumpkin, that was over ten feet tall. SPLAT. harry groans as he turns human and spits out pumpkin pulp."that was not fun." harry mutters before slumping to the ground unconscious.

snape pov. just before harry got homerun hit.

snape glares at the metal wolf that harry potter turned into as it makes a break for the exit. _'bone mending solution for most likely multiple broken bones from the horntail hitting him. concussion potion for him meeting the wall of the arena. flushing draught to flush the dragons blood he must have swallowed in that bull headed move. ouch...ok skellgrow instead of bone mending as there are most likely not any bone left unbroken.'_ snape lists off as he watches the metal potter fly over his head. "looks like you won that bet draco. the task was over in under three minutes." snape sneers as he watches a pale yet excited draco mutter about telling his father about the first task. '_daddies boy'_ snape thinks.

albus pov. three hours after the task.

albus groans as he sits in his orthopedic chair that madam pomfrey had made him when his bones could not handle long periods of time in the hard backed chairs of the castle anymore.

"ok lets not stretch our egos to much and cut to the chase, harry can become a metal dog. Minerva has already checked and he has come up negative on being an animagus. poppy has reported harry is unhurt from the task other than a few bruises that look to be from hitting the pumpkin at the speed he did."

crouch SR. sneers at albus. "as if i can believe that bollocks! i watched him shift into that. that. thing! that has to be some kind of dark magic or something to become a thing like that! i will see you and that abomination in Azkaban for thi-"

crouch shuts up as the weight of a thousand suns press on his back from Albus Dumbledore, Chief Warlock, sorcerer Supreme, head mugwump, order of Merlin first class, defeater of Gellert Grindelwald, the only man he who must not be named feared, stares down at him from over his glasses. "you will shut up and know your place instead of acting as a child Bartimaeus Crouch, or i shall put you over my knee and punish you like one." albus says with a low voice as ice crawls down everyone's spine.

"potter was in a coma for two years and only has a little over a years education, how in merlins shaggy ball sack could he know a spell to turn into a metal wolf. it is more likely he did an unconscious bout of magic that turned him into a creature he knows is near the top of the food chain and mixed in metal as a way to survive getting hit with fire. my guess is he will either never have the ability to turn into that again or he will have the ability for the rest of his life. either way you will not do anything Bartimaeus or i will show you why i am still regarded as the strongest mage in the last three hundred years." albus almost grinned as he could all but smell the fear he struck in the uppity brat. he may be the leader of the light but he had as much blood on his hands as most surviving war time aurors, you do not fight in two wars without spilling blood. "get out and do not bother me again until the ball is to be discussed." after they leave albus groans as he hears his wall clock chime telling him he needs to take his potions. being over 150 years old is not fun. not even two years ago he was as fit as he could be and then as if a switch was flipped he started feeling his age. slowly but surely he was becoming weaker and poppy said he had maybe five more years before his magic cant keep the passing of time from catching up to him. he just hopes that he can end that dambed prophecy before he passes.

pov hermione same time.

hermione and ron both sit next to harry as he sleeps hoping that he wakes up soon. "do you think he was awake when he hit the ground?" hermione asks as she brushes harrys hair from his face. "most likely. he is not one to go down easy. remember he did fight our first year professor to a standstill and even then the injuries were minor. this probably just ticked him off and decided to take a nap out of spite" ron says with a hollow chuckle as he tries to lighten the mood. "more like he use to much magic in that stunt he pulled and has to sleep it off" snape drawls as he walks in with two arms full of potions. both griffendores stand and help him sort the potions to the proper places out of habit born of when they had stood by harry in the two year coma. snape and them had agreed that the hospital wing was a neutral ground and nothing rude was to be said out of respect for the healing of patients. "have you been given any idea on when he will wake?" snape asks them as he sets the last potion down and stands next to harrys bed. "pomfrey says any time after midnight with how her medical spells reported his condition." hermione says as she sits back in her spot. snape nods and hands them both a detention slip that says they are to help out at the hospital wing over night. reason. breathing to loud near sound sensitive potions. "is that a real thing?" ron asks as he reads the slip. "only during the brewing of newt level potions like the mandrake draught." snape says pointing to a set of said potion he had started keeping stocked in case another baslisk was to get in the castle.

**_ok im ending this here. sorry that this chapter took so long to come out but mild writers block and feeling that i missed a detail in past chapters made this hard to write. i apologize if my reason is not a good one but it is the truth._**


	9. last chapter sorry

harry pov morning hospital wing

harry opens his right eye and squint's as he gets blinded by the morning light. "...that's bright..." opening his left eye after rubbing the crust that built up on it he saw ron and hermione sleeping next to him in chairs, their bodies held up by the fact the are using each other as support. '_they are almost kissing!"_ harry thinks as he tries not to wake them. a thump at the other end of the room signals that someone entered the room, the sound being enough to wake them while also forcing them that last inch to lock their lips. "the closest broom closet is that way. you did not hear that from me" Professor McGonagall says as she watches them both glow as bright as rons hair when he actually washes it. ron hits the floor with a groan while hermione spluters excuses for shoving him. "and there is my soap opera for the day gone, thanks." snape says as he slips out of a private room. everyone raises an eyebrow at snape as they read the nameplate on the door saying pomfrey. "what are you looking at? potter is awake" and as if that was a switch harry is crowded by everyone.

noon same day. great hall.

"-and then there is the summoning charm, well it summons things, its incantation is accio with a jab forwards" hemione lectures about the fourth spell since he got let out of the hospital wing. harry just grins and holding his hand up makes a ham sandwich float to his hand. "summoning charm done" harry says with a smirk as he hands the sandwich to ron. after checking he still had his fingers from how fast ron had grabbed the food harry sits down at the Gryffindor table.

he had not even picked up the apple he wanted before the doors to the courtyard was slammed open. " gallen says its got something to do with the first task" ron says as he peels an orange for a half asleep first year who was struggling with it. "suckers bet" hermione says as she moves to be between harry and the group of ten men. "harry potter you are under arrest for use of illegal magic's and the destruction of property." the lead guy spits out as he sneers at them.

"what magic would that be and who's property was destroyed?" harry askes as he takes a bite of his apple. "the spell is unknown but with it having transfigured you into a beast that shows signs of muggle artifacts being implemented it has to be illegal and dark. the property is the pumpkin patch were found laying inside of, it is hogwarts property and as such not yours to destroy." he again spits as he is speaking and has now made almost all around him stop eating so as to not eat something covered in his saliva.

"i have three things to say to you. one. stop spitting when you speak, it is gross and It is ruining peoples appetite. two. the headmaster of hogwarts has already said it was fine about the pumpkins saying, and i quote." you had no way to control where you fell". so thats done and over with. three. the magic to become a robotic wolf is something i had thought up when i was younger and the idea stuck in the back of my mind, if i had to guess my magic had prepared the ability if i ever had the thought or was in need of it and when i fought the dragon it was reason enough to bring the childish idea back from wherever it was stored." harry monologues while eating his first apple and grabbing a second.

"a likely story to cover up the obvious use of dark magic. you are going to azkaban where filth like you belong!" the man yells. everyone who could see his eyes looking at harry and hermione knew he was not talking about harrys unique skills but his blood status. "you are coming with us now." her snarls as he goes to grab harrys arm, only for hermione to stand up and get in his face. "you can not just throw people in jail you racist bastard!" she says intentionally spitting all over his face. "move mudblood!" a spell flys from his wand that with harrys enhanced vision he was able to see had come from a holster on his wrist.

even with harrys enhanced body he could not move fast enough at this close of range to block the spell. hermione was blown into his arms with the front of her robes mostly gone and her rib bones being visible. **'that was a blasting curse ment for demolition. he did not put much power into it but the damage is severe. she has three broken ribs and most others are cracked in at least three places. her lungs and heart are ok but she is missing a lot of skin and muscles that help her breath. medical attention greatly advised****.'**

harry did not even hesitate as he started flowing his magic over her body and having it boost her natural healing, as he did this he decided he will learn proper healing magic as what he is doing is not the best for more than minor injuries. harry only moved his head when he felt a minor pain curse hit his shoulder. "do that again and you loose that arm" not even a second later harry flicks his left arm and is now holding a bloody katana as the guy who must be part of the magical police... aura? whatever, the guys arm hit the floor wand still glowing with an incomplete spell before he hit it as well clutching his stump. "i got this you deal with that dunderhead." snape says as he starts to heal hermione.

harry just picks up his third apple, he kicked the second one he was forced to drop to heal hermione into the screaming mans mouth. "you should stop screaming. i did say you would loose the arm if you attacked me again." harry states taking a large bite of his apple. two of the other men who had come just nod and pick up the limb and the armless man. "we will take him away. have a good day mister potter." and with that they left without much fanfare. "huh. i would have thought they would have dragged me into a cell for attacking the guy?" harry comments still eating even after all that.

"you had not raised your wand to attack until after you were struck and had given a word of warning. they could not so much as sneeze without giving you a legal reason to strike them down. its a law that even the purebloods find stupid but no one wants to stub toes trying to remove it." snape says as he regrows hermiones skin and covers her body with a cloth to save her modesty. "she is as healed as i can at this moment. she will need a proper healer to fix the scaring and muscle damage but she no longer has visible bones."

"that is the dumbest law ever." ron says.

**_this is the last chapter im posting. i started this after three days of it floating in my head but once i got past the first task i just could not figure out where to go with it._**

**_if you want to continue this story your self go ahead. all i ask is you keep harrys glowing a thing. i had plans to make it be a thing that pops up when he is serious but could not write it into what i put._**

**_i am sorry for making you wait for a failed book._**


End file.
